worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
CF-205 Arrow II
Background With the advent of MDC materials in the 2050s, like it's allied countries to the south, Canada refitted and built new versions aircraft they already had in service such as the CF-35 (i and i2 respectively similar to the US). However this was only meant to be a stopgap until newer technologies could be exploited. In the early 2070's the call went out to tender for a new interception fighter craft. A revived Avro corporation, originally created in conjunction with the RCAF, came up with a design based in the past. Several years earlier a vault of documents that had gone unseen for decades was found. In it was 1000's of documents including a full set of technical documents and datawork for a craft called the Arrow. With this in hand the new Avro company redesigned the craft for the modern age resulting in the CF-205 Arrow II. The Arrow II met all expectations and was an excellent contemporary of such craft as the Wyvern in Europe and the Nosferatu in the New Soviet Union. With service life updates and upgrades the Arrow II served Canada well right up until the coming of the Rifts in 2098. Model Type - CF-205 Arrow II Class - High Speed Interceptor/Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 125 Main Body/fuselage 250 Wings (2) 150ea Tailplanes 100 Engines (2) 160ea AR - 12 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Flying - Mach 3+ at high altitude, mach 1.7 at low altitude, supercruise at 1.5 Range - Pilot Endurance Altitude - 32000m (100 000ft) Statistics Height - 6.4m Length - 24.7m Width - 15.3m Weight - 33.1 tons maximum, 21.2 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2× J75NP Fusion Turbines Cost - millions of dollars Weapons Weapon Type - Weapon Bays (2 internal) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 16 missiles. HE Air to Air or HE Air to ground Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Wing harpoints (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 missiles each. Hvy HE Air to Air or Hvy HE Air to ground missiles Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Railgun Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 2400m Damage - 2x410+10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 100 bursts Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Vehicle Combat Training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 4, 9 and 13 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for up to 2 days if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has up to 12 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for up to 400 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded up to several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted view port. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, altimiter, distance traveled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Smoke and Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 12 charges of smoke each create 60ft area of smoke behind the craft. Chaff and flare (12 charges each) give the craft a 75% chance of confusing radar guided (chaff) and heat seeking (flares) causing them to lose lock and miss their target. Fly by Light Control systems - If the craft takes more than 50% damage the systems may fail (60% chance). Lost of the control system gives a penalty to the pilot of -50% to all piloting rolls to maintain control of the aircraft. While functioning the systems give a bonus (+20%) to all piloting rolls. Radar - Can identify up to 72 and track up to 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 300 miles (540km) Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - same as radar Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range equal to teh radar system. Can target up to 12 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miles (800km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km) for emergency back-up. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (up to 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used The Arrow Scrapbook Fictional Flying machines Wiki Various Reference books on fighter air craft Wikipedia